You I See
by L.Boyd
Summary: How I think Nina and Fabian should have gotton together in season 2! Songfic and a One Shot!


**_ I don't own house of Anubis and I hope you like my one shot!_**

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

I was sat on my bed revising for a science test I had tomorrow on the periodic table. It was quite easy actually all I really had to do was learn the symbols and meanings.

"Hey neens!" Amber chirped skipping into the room, opening her beutifying box.

"Hey ambs..." I mumbled looking back at my text book.

"That's all I get?" She asked. "A mumble?"

"Sorry," I said as I read the boring pages.

"What are you doing?" She asked standing over me.

"Revising," I replied.

"That test is in two days..." She stated raising her eyebrows.

"Ugh..." I groaned, I revised for nothing!

"Can I do your hair?" She asked, she had that glint in her eye. She was up to something.

"Sure..." I said hesitantly.

"Didn't I tell you?" She asked.

"What?" I demanded.

"The whole house is going out to supper," Amber smiled.

"I'll pass..." I sighed standing . "Joy will be all 'study buddy' with Fabian..."

"You're going to let that stop you?" She asked. "Because if you are them you're not Nina Martin!"

"Fine," I gave in. "I'll go..."

"Yay!" She squealed as she pushed me into the chair and began to do my hair. "Fabian will love it, he will be so spe-"

"Amber," I interrupted. "Me and Fabian aren't dating, h-he can be with Joy, if he wants. He's a free agent..."

"Nina Martin!" Amber yelled. "You did not say that! Fabina will live!"

"It's already dead," I pointed out.

"No there is a small pulse left," Amber smiled adding the finishing touches to my hair. "All done!"

"Thanks," I smiled, Amber had straightened my hair and at the back she had made my hair look like a bow.

"That's the Amber Millington makeover magic! Now put this on!" She handed me a dress and pushed me into the bathroom.

I laughed softly and began getting chaged, the dress was dark blue and it flowed to just above my knees and had purple gems on the waist band. I spun around once, before walking out and back to my room.

"Ohmigod!" Amber squealed dropping her hair brush. "You look STUNNING! Fab- I mean the boy's will think you look amazing!" I knew what she meant by 'boy's' but she only meant one. She meant Fabian.

"Thanks," I smiled, noticing she was in her normal clothes... Before I could question it she had dragged me out of the room.

"Let's go!" She squealed dragging me downstairs. "We're meeting the others there..." And there was that glint in her eye again. She put a blindfold on me for some unknown reason and sat me on a chair.

"Sit," She said as I heard the clicking her heels made as she walked away.

"Amber where are you going?" I yelled.

"Shut up Alfie, not yet!" Jerome hissed.

"Can I do it though?" Alfie asked, his tone hushed.

"Fine..." Jerome grumbled. "I was going to scare her..."

Oh no was this all some prank to humilliate me?

"Surprise!" Alfie yelled as he took the blindfold off before he and Jerome took off.

"What?" I asked blinking and rubbing my eyes. Was this a dream? Infront of me was a candle lit dinner underneath a gazebo.

"Hi," Fabian smiled from across the table. _Amber_...

"Hi Fabian, what's this about?" I asked. As if I didn't know.

"I uhm well didn't want to break up..." He stuttered. "I was stupid and Amber -She told me that you weren't going to dump me and, I-I'm sorry..."

"Fabian, breathe," I said as I reached across the table to hold one of his hands, he smiled up at me.

"Fabian," I began. "I forgive you, though I should be the one saying sorry. I was jealous of Joy and I guess it got to me..."

"Nina, how can someone as perfect and sweet as you be jealous of Joy?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know... You just seemed to be spending more time with her," I said. "Than me..." I murmured the last bit as a single tear dripped down me cheek.

"Don't cry," Fabian said wiping it away. "I can't stand to see you cry..."

"It's okay..." I murmured, rubbing my eyes and putting a smile back on my face.

"You sure?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Did you make this?" I gestured to the food in front of us, it was probably going cold...

"Yeah, all for you," He smiled looking at me in the eye. It made my heart melt and I was unable to speak as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Nina?" He asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hmmm?" I said as I snapped back into reality suddenly able to speak.

"You spaced out," He chuckled.

"Sorry..." I blushed. "I was thinking -kind of..."

"What were you thinking of?" He asked.

"Well umm it wasn't exactly a thought..." I murmured. "It's just your- your,"

"Yeah?" He asked his eyes sparkling. They were so distracting.

"Your eyes," I replied. "They're distracting..."

"Should I close them?" He asked laughing.

"No I mean, they make me fall in love with you all over again," I smiled. I had finally admitted it.

"I love you too," He smiled kissing my hand. "Oh I wrote you... I uh wrote you a s-song..."

I smiled at him, he was so sweet so... Fabian! He stood up and reached for his guitar which was at the side of the gazebo then he began to sing and he sounded amazing! His voice was sooo... Wow...

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_In me,_

_You're like no other,_

_When the sky falls down all I see is you,_

_Mhmm,_

_So let's discover,_

_Everything around us is all too good to be,_

_True,_

_There is no time between us,_

_We can do whatever we want,_

_So Girl let's get gone,_

_Sometimes I think about that Sunday,_

_When the moon rippled down your body,_

_How much I wish I could hit replay,_

_And see my reflection in your eyes,_

_It feels so reasuring to know that you love what I'm doing,_

_You know how much I hate it,_

_Just think about wish I could change it,_

_Mhmmm, oh, oh,_

_Let me tell you,_

_I will be there,_

_When you're in need,_

_It's you I see,_

_But you know that I'll never run from you,_

_You'll always count on me,_

_Don't ya know it's about time we saw each other again,_

_My heart needs you as a friend,_

_Oh ah,_

_Let me tell you,_

_I will be there,_

_When you're in need,_

_It's you I see,_

_But you know that I'll never run from you,_

_You'll always count on me,_

_Let me tell you,_

_I will be there when you're in need,_

_It's you I see,_

_But you know that I'll never run from you,_

_You'll always count on me..._

After he had finished singing the song he wrote, I was crying tears of happiness and I jumped up and kissed him passionately on the lips, my arms around his neck as his hands held my waist. I buried my head into his shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Your welcome," He smiled lifting my chin up to kiss me softly on the lips once again.

I love Fabian, I knew from that moment on nothing could tear us apart.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So the song was 'You I See' by Brad Kavanagh and he actually wrote that song for him to sing to Nina in the show! So please review, this is my first songfic!<em>**

**_Follow me on twitter LBoydFanFiction_**


End file.
